Screaming Death
The Screaming Death is the secondary antagonist of Dragons: Defenders of Berk (along with Savage). It is a giant species of dragon that appeared to be a subspecies to the Whispering Death. Description The Screaming Death appears to be a mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is pure white, has large blood-shot red eyes, a much longer and more massive body and tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of razor-sharp teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Like the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can tunnel underground and can shoot spikes from its body, although the tunnels they create and the spikes it launches are much larger in size. But unlike the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can shoot explosive balls of fire not unlike a Night Fury but similar to a mortar. During this, the Screaming Death can also release fire from behind its frill. Another difference between the Screaming Death and the Whispering Death is that the Screaming Death is attracted to sunlight as opposed to having an aversion. This powerful dragon earned the name; Screaming Death, due to its incredibly disorienting roar that can affect the flight of any other dragons. Biography Birth When Savage and several other Outcast members return to Berk to check on the eggs of the Whispering Deaths, they noticed that the eggs have just hatched in the caves beneath the village. But much to Savage's surprise, one of the eggshell remains was truly massive. They also noticed that a hole in the ceiling that the infant was burrowing. The hole was roughly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but since the dragon had just hatched they assumed that the infant dragon came from a Screaming Death egg. Screaming Death Emerging Later on, the Screaming Death emerged right underneath Berk. It acted as the leader towards the Whispering Deaths. It attacked Berk along with the other hatchlings. The Screaming Death proved to be a very powerful dragon, to the point where the dragon's roar caused the other dragons to have flight issues. While confronting the mighty dragon, Hiccup eventually discovered that the Screaming Death was attracted to the light off Hiccup's shield. So Hiccup decided to use the discovery to his advantage, by luring the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. As a result, one of its wings got caught on a large rock and was injured. The Whispering Deaths take the Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup becomes concerned that the Screaming Death may return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are very territorial of their birthplace, and seeing how the Screaming Death is a sub-species of the Whispering Death, chances are it will return. The Return of Screaming Death The Screaming Death started to grow bigger and more intelligent and went out destroying islands that other dragons inhabited. After destroying all the islands, the Screaming Death then set out to destroy Dragon Island. Hiccup and Toothless tried to distract the Screaming Death away from Dragon Island by shining the light of his shield at it. The Screaming Death was distracted temporarily before turning back to Dragon Island. Hiccup then shines the light at the Screaming Death's eye to get its attention again but the Screaming Death, now immune to the light, merely whacks Hiccup and Toothless with its tail and continues flying. Astrid and Stormfly managed to get its attention by firing two fireballs at it. Fishlegs and Meatlug arrive with wild Gronckles whose island the Screaming Death had destroyed. They attack the Screaming Death continuously until it digs its way into the island. Hiccup and Toothless follow the Screaming Death where they found out that it is trying to sink the island from within. Hiccup and Toothless lure the Screaming Death up to the surface where it is then attacked by the riders and other wild dragons whose islands were also destroyed by the Screaming Death. Outnumbered, the Screaming Death retreats. Hiccup then tells the group that the good news is the Screaming Death hatches only once every hundred years but the bad news is that it is still alive and someday, it will return to Berk. In "Cast Out Part I", the Screaming Death attacks Snotlout and Hookfang and would have killed Snotlout had Alvin the Treacherous not saved him. It was later seen smashing out of a sea stack. In "Cast Out Part II", the Screaming Death was found by Fishlegs while he and Meatlug were out on patrol. Hiccup later finds out the reason that the Screaming Death is destroying the islands and sends airmail back to the Academy. Later, Fishlegs uses the dragon root to lure the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. It almost ate Fishlegs, but he escaped. As the Berserker training academy was falling down, the Screaming Death saw its mother, however it returned to attacking after Dagur had captured her. Eventually, the Screaming Death's mother is freed, and she and his siblings fly out to meet with him. The Screaming Death gave one last roar of thanks to Hiccup, then left with its family. It was later added to the Book Of Dragons by Fishlegs. Gallery Screaming Death Stare.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 03.png 20131013095030.JPG|Hiccup and friends countering the Screaming Death. Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E08.Appetite.for.Destruction.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 20131115205453.jpg|Screaming Death glaring at Hiccup and Toothless. Thumbnail 34314.png Trivia *According to Fishlegs, this giant dragon is not documented in the Book of Dragons. **However, the dragon was later named Screaming Death by Tuffnut. *Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, the Screaming Death is debatably one of the largest dragons of them all. *While the Screaming Death returns in "Appetite for Destruction", the Whispering Deaths are nowhere to be seen, possibly eaten by it. *The Screaming Death is similar to The Green Death from the first film as both have a similar name, both have similar head appearances, and both are enemies of Hiccup and Toothless. *Hiccup says he learned that the Screaming Death hatches once every hundred years, however, there is no record of it in the Book of Dragons. Although it is quite possible that Hiccup found that information in one of Bork the Bold's notes. Since Bork the Bold lived over a century ago, he might have encountered a Screaming Death before. *The Screaming Death's egg resembles a Whispering Death's egg, but larger in size. Either the Outcasts were truly stupid and didn't register that one of their own eggs was much bigger, to begin with, or the Screaming Death had been on Berk all along and would only hatch if there were more Whispering Deaths present than had previously been available. *The Screaming Death's fire breath is very similar to a gun, as it fires small shots in quick succession and its frills flash with each shot which would be comparable to muzzle flash. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Nameless Category:Mutants Category:Predator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids